conception2fandomcom-20200223-history
God's Gift
Wake Archus (ウェイク=アーガス, default name) is the protagonist of Conception 2. He is known by the name "God's Gift" due to his immense amount of Ether. Due to the amount of Ether he creates, it is possible for the heroines to go into the Dusk Circles with him to combat the enemies at their source and ultimately sterilize the Dusk Circle. Wake is given an "Ether Amp" to fight with, which utilizes his Ether to empower his weapons: Dual Swords made specially and specifically for him. Appearance Wake has silver hair and teal eyes. He wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform with a violet edge lining that is unique only to him. He does not have the gold edge lining that the S-Rank Disciples all wear, despite later achieving S-Rank. When in Dusk Circles, he wears a sleeveless black suit. Wake also wears a pair of arm bands, almost like compression sleeves, that are also black. The outfit has white and violet lines that run through it. Despite being able to switch weapons that give different appearances in-game, the animation for when he transforms always seems to be his default pair of Dual Swords, called Twin Blades in game. Personality Wake is a kind and dense person. Something that almost all the heroines agree on. However, the players choice of dialogue can show different sides of his personality. Such as a snarky, sarcastic and witty side to him. Wake also holds a deep hatred for Dusk Spawners. Initially leading to reckless behaviour during his travels through the Lust labyrinth. Background In one of the bonding events, it's revealed that Wake lived in a place called Gazel village, close to Shelgard. It's also mentioned that he used to run a lot of errands in Shelgard. Wake, however, has had a bad history with Dusk Monsters prior to the main story. His hometown was attacked by Dusk Monsters on the day of his older sister's wedding. His entire family was killed, but he was saved by his older sister before she died. It is presumed during this time that he acquired his Star Brand and developed his experience to fight Dusk Monsters, which probably explains why he was able to handle a group of Dusk Monsters when he saved Fuuko and Chlotz at the beginning of the game. Skills Trivia *It's possible to alter the characters name. There is a choice of random names and an option of choosing a name for him *To shorten the title of God's Gift, he is often referred to as G.G. *God's Gift is a mute character. Except during certain responses, a voice is included. *When he's being talked about during the main events or bonding events, usually he will be called, 'God's gift' or 'G.G' for short. But when a topic is mentioned; they will refer God's Gift as 'him'. *ウェイク (Weiku) is the Japanese spelling of his name. *''His character transformation is shorter than the Heroines.'' *The weapon choice Gods Gift could be taken as a reference to the holy weapon(s) Mercurius, which is as the name suggests affiliated with the planet Mercury. *His English voice actor, Sam Reigel happens to be related to Eden Reigel who is also the same voice actor as Ellie Troit. This may also explain that within the game, God's Gift and Ellie sometimes share a brother/sister interest. *Wake Archus bears a striking resemblance to Reinhard from Re:Zero. Additionally, the artist for Re:Zero's characters is the same artist who designed conception 2's characters. Transformation * Just like the Heroines, God's Gift also has a transformation. He transforms into his own battle suit before entry of a dungeon. *God's Gift has his default weapon, Dual swords which doesn't get updated in the animation if he gets a new and improved weapon of the original. Gallery Protagonist.png|The Protagonist aka God's Gift Protagonist Battle Stance.png|God's Gift In His Battle Outfit Equipped With Twin Swords Protagonist Promotional Image.png|Promotional Image of God's Gift Conception II screensaver.png|Screensaver Depicting God's Gift artwork.conception-2-children-of-the-seven-stars.960x544.2013-11-20.9.jpg|God's Gift, as he appears after transformation|link=God's Gift artwork.conception-2-children-of-the-seven-stars.1344x840.2013-12-09.11.jpg|Artwork of God's Gift design artwork.conception-2-children-of-the-seven-stars.900x1094.2013-11-20.1.jpg|Front cover-including God's Gift and the Heroines Navigation de:God's Gift Category:Characters Category:Protaganist Category:Hero Category:Main character